


A shift in atmosphere

by Catching_sunrays



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_sunrays/pseuds/Catching_sunrays
Summary: Eliott had thought that this feeling, the excitement between them, would have been lost after everything became too much for him today, overwhelmed by the presence of others. But now that he had come to rest, felt secure and saw Lucas’ gleaming eyes, it only took a spark to rekindle the fire in him.





	A shift in atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anymous on tumblr.
> 
> At the moment I can't write any real smut, however I hope you like it :)

The streets were quiet and it got colder as Eliott and Lucas went home to Lucas’ place. As they walked along the streets, they didn’t speak much. Eliott was tired. It was a long day and in the end there were too many people around him. Too many different voices, laughter and people wanting to talk to him. After a while he disappeared and looked for a shelter under an old tree. It wasn’t long before Lucas found him. He sat down next to him and Eliott felt his arms gently wrapping around his shoulders. A cold nose poked against his cheek. “You wanna go home?” Lucas asked gently and Eliott nodded.

Lucas said goodbye to his friends and then joined Eliott, who was waiting a little away from the others. Since then Lucas had tried to start a conversation, but after realizing that Eliott didn’t want to talk, he gave up his attempts and instead took Eliott’s hand in his and intertwined them.

Eliott felt better with every step they took in quiet peace. They simply enjoyed the presence of the other and the fact that they were together in the end. After all what had happened, Eliott thought he had lost Lucas forever. But there he was, right next to him, bringing Eliott’s hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. He didn’t notice the ghost of a smile on his face while he gently squeezed Lucas’ hand.

The apartment was empty. Manon slept at one of her friends after Charles had broken the rest of her heart once more. Eliott didn’t know if the others were home, but everything was quiet and dark.

"What do you want to do?” Lucas broke the silence after they had settled on the bed.

“I don’t know. Maybe watch a movie? Nothing special, just nothing too exciting. I want to relax a little,” Eliott replied as he made himself comfortable on his side of the bed, taking his pants off to wrapp himself up in the blanket, leaving enough space for Lucas to join him.

After Lucas turned on a movie, he crawled back to the end of the bed where Eliott greeted him in his arms. He snuggled up to his favourite place between Eliott’s shoulder and neck, placing his arm on Eliott’s waist.

Eliott noticed the stress slowly easing. His body relaxed with Lucas in his arms and the feeling of Lucas’ hand tenderly stroking over the light fabric of his tee shirt and drawing some soothing circles with his fingers.

The movie was really boring. Eliott couldn’t help it, after twenty minutes he fell asleep.

He woke up when he felt the emptiness next to him. Lucas’ hand was gone and instead of Lucas in his arms he had wrapped them around his own body. How long did he sleep and for how long was Lucas gone? It was dark and he noticed that the TV was turned off.

As he stretched, he heard a noise from the kitchen. Although he didn’t want to get up, he wanted to know where Lucas was and what he was doing in the middle of the night.

There was light under the kitchen door. Eliott opened the door and glanced into the room. Lucas sat at the table a book in front of him.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you…” he stopped in the middle of the sentence and noticed the topic of Lucas’ reading. “It’s the middle of the night, why are you doing school stuff?”

Lucas laughed a little. “I wasn’t tired yet and the movie was really boring. When I noticed that you fell asleep, I turned it off and moved here. I didn’t want to wake you. I have to catch up on some of the lessons from the last few weeks. I wasn’t exactly a first-class student.” Meanwhile, he had closed the book and turned on his chair to face Eliott.

Eliott came closer and took Lucas’ face in his hands. “I missed you. I woke up all alone and you were gone.” Lucas had to smile at the look of Eliott pursing his lips. Their faces now only a few centimetres away from each other. “I’m sorry about that. Can I perhaps make it up to you somehow?” Lucas asked boldly as he stood up from his chair taking Eliott with him. 

Eliott could feel the shift of the atmosphere in the kitchen. And there was this special glow in Lucas’ eyes. The kind of glow that tend to make his knees weak.

Last week they hadn’t done much other than lie on the bed. Lucas had been busy doing his homework, Eliott had slept most of the time. And yet they hadn’t left each other. Either his head lay on Lucas’ lap, while Lucas was stroking his hair tenderly, or Lucas’ hand lay on Eliott’s shoulder when he had turned away, holding Lucas’ hand himself. Even when they didn’t hold each other, their bodies always found a place where they could be in touch, as if they needed physical closeness, as if their bodies were magnetic, attracted to each other’s warmth and safety.

Today it was different. Since they met at the lake there was a crackling in the air that Eliott could not and did not want to grasp. He enjoyed Lucas’ gaze on himself and caught him licking his lips, all lost in thoughts, while he was looking at him. When Lucas noticed it, he smiled and leaned closer to his ear. “By the way, I have one or two ideas myself how you could make up the minutes”. he breathed into Eliott’s ear and goosebumps drove over his back. Every single fiber in his body reacted to Lucas with an intensity he had never experienced before. With a smile on his lips, he pulled Lucas closer and pressed a kiss on his lips. But the other one had no intention of letting go so quickly and deepened the kiss, opend his lips slightly and Eliott accepted the invitation, their tongues lightly touching and Eliott greeted the comforting feeling that spread in his stomach. With a gentle bite on Lucas’ lower lip Eliott had ended the kiss, smiling at Lucas and stroking over his jawline with the tip of his fingers.

Eliott had thought that this feeling, the excitement between them, would have been lost after everything became too much for him today, overwhelmed by the presence of others. But now that he had come to rest, felt secure and saw Lucas’ gleaming eyes, it only took a spark to rekindle the fire in him.

While Lucas stretched out his head, as he always did when he asked Eliott to kiss him, he had laid his hands on Eliott’s hip and gently drove along his side, causing a slight shudder in Elitt’s body.

“I think it’s me who still owes you a whole bunch of minutes.” Eliott said with a low voice. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything but Lucas’ lips. These soft, wonderful lips that Eliott would go to the end of the world for just to get another chance to be kissed by them. Until his first kiss with Lucas, he hadn’t known that lips could be addictive, that he could develop such feelings for another person.

Yes, he always loved kissing and he liked kissing Lucille, but with Lucas it was different. When Lucas kissed him, the world around him became quiet. As if his lips were the anchor that could stop his world, lift him out of the hustle and bustle of the world and give him security.

Almost unconsciously he licked himself over his lips, his gaze greedy. He needed his anchor as much as he needed oxygen to live. He wished he could make Lucas understand how much he loved and needed him.

Lucas’ smile had disappeared. Instead he bit his lower lip, his gaze also on the lips of his opposite. The tension between the two was now almost palpable, but neither of them made any effort to take the first step. A game that almost made Eliott go crazy.

Eliott was the first to give in. The desire that had awakened in him was too strong. He overcame the remaining centimetres and sank into a deep kiss with Lucas. His hands wandered from Lucas’ hip to his back and he pulled him even closer. A soft moan came from Lucas as an answer. It was a passionate kiss. Lucas’ hands clawed into Eliott’s hair, pulling him even closer.

Eliott certainly led him towards the kitchenette. With little effort he lifted Lucas to put him on the countertop, their lips not once separated. Lucas opened his legs to take Eliott between them. He crossed them behind him, pulling Eliott’s crotch even closer to him.

Eliott could feel Lucas’ heart beating fast in his chest, his breathing becoming heavier and it drove him crazy. Through the light fabric of their underwear it wasn’t hard to notice Lucas’ beginning erection and it drove him crazy. Knowing that Lucas was as turned on as himself caused a heat wave through Eliott’s body.

His lips drove slowly along Lucas’ chin, who lifted his head slightly to give Eliott better access to his neck. He left a wet trail on Lucas’ neck. At the point below his ear, he paused briefly and bit lightly into it before making his way up to caress Lucas’ ear. Eliott loved Lucas’ ear. He couldn’t get enough of biting and sucking the tip of it. He had already noticed earlier that this was an insanely weak spot from Lucas. Even now he heard Lucas sucking in the air and he felt his fingers clinging to Eliott’s sides. But Lucas’ hands didn’t stay over the tee shirt for long. With stormy cravings his hands slipped under the shirt and explored every millimetre of skin from Eliott’s back, while he drove his lips lightly over Lucas’ neck, just the hint of a touch. 

His hands were also under Lucas’ tee shirt. Lucas let go of Eliott and raised his arms. A clear request that Eliott gladly accepted and he pulled the tee shirt over Lucas head. As soon as the shirt was off, Eliott got rid of his own as well. He pulled Lucas back into a greedy open kiss, his tongue licking Lucas’ lips and he parted them to meet Eliott’s with his own tongue.

Eliott felt his own erection increase more and more, the pants uncomfortably tight. Lucas’ hands ran along his belly, over the waistband and a shiver went through Eliott’s body as if Lucas’ touches were pure electricity. He loved that feeling.

Eliott let go of Lucas’ neck and leaned back a little to look at Lucas. Blue eyes, dark with arousal, looked at him questioningly. There was so much desire in Lucas’ gaze, but also so much more. So much love and affection and Eliott couldn’t stop the first tear from running down his fiery cheeks.

“Eliott? What’s wrong,” Lucas asked worried with a brittle voice, his hands cupping Eliott’s face and his thumb wiping the tear away.

Eliott smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” With these words Eliott leaned forward again and kissed Lucas tenderly without any rush. He inhaled Lucas as if he had just been rescued from drowning.

“I love you, Lucas. And that’s an incredible, overwhelmingly good feeling.”

“I love you too.” Lucas’ voice was quiet but firm and Eliott knew it was true.

He pulled Lucas over to him and lifted him up. With his arms behind Eliott’s neck and his legs wrapped around his hip, Lucas held on. Eliott made his way to the living room and the makeshift bed. He carefully laid Lucas down and then bent over him. Lucas looked so fragile, his gaze so open, ready to give Eliott all the love he had within him. They just looked at each other while their hands slowly and soft caressed each other’s bodies. Eliott always wanted to remember that moment. If in the end he could only remember a few minutes of his life, this one minute when he was so sure of Lucas and his love, should stay with him forever, written deep in his heart.

Lucas lifted his head slightly and Eliott met him halfway to kiss him again. And this kiss burned into Eliott’s heart and soul. It said so much more than words could ever do.

_I am here. You are not alone. I understand you. I trust you. I desire you. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://wanderlust-in-my-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
